


Світло і тепло

by Lyna_SH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Gen, Translation
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сто слів по «Знакові трьох». Переклад із польської мови.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Світло і тепло

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Światło i ciepło](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126383) by [toroj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj). 



Пальто, шалик... Переступити поріг і покинути за плечима яскраво освітлену залу, повну веселого гомону, музики й танців. Підняти комір у несвідомому захисті-жесті, якого вже навіть не помічаєш. Відмежуватись, сховатись. По собі залишити крихітні ноти, докупи складені в «раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три»... Вальс сплинув. Час минув... Дві цятки в щільній темряві палають цікаво й пожадно. Тінь серед тіней... Рушай, коте, сміливо. Не бійсь, одинак-волоцюго. Сього дня люди радісні й ґречні — увійди в їхнє світло й тепло. Тебе нагодують, тебе приголублять. І не лихо й не шкода, що зігрієшся біля чужого багаття лише на коротенькі миті. Завжди то є ліпше, ніж зовсім ніщо.


End file.
